Requiem Manipular
by FuneralForAFriend
Summary: Demetri couldn't deny her. No one could.


**Note: Yes, I do know that in the books, Demetri is created by Amun in the 10000's AD area. This is my own adaptation of how he was changed. Also, there are lemons. Not too terribly detailed, but still.**

* * *

**October 17th, 1872**

This was wrong. So wrong. And Demetri knew it, but he also knew he couldn't deny her. That was all he could think as he sat at the dinner table that night. His rich family's guests, the Armisted's, glanced around the room innocently and eloquently. He watched the two brother and sister like hawks. Of course they didn't eat. They never ate. They didn't _need _to eat. They had been staying with his family for nearly three months. They were said to be heirs to a rich family fortune back in France, and they were said to pay his family handsomely for opening their home to them, but after three months, Demetri wasn't so sure.

The girl was the main problem, though. She was Charlotte Armisted, and she was a vampire, like her brother, Aubry. And they weren't vampires like you'd heard about in stories. They were both beautiful, to lure in their prey, but Charlotte was the special one. She was what they called "gifted", or so she had told Demetri many times. When she was born as a vampire, her strongest trait came forth, which was her manipulation and acting skills. Because of that, Charlotte had explained, she could manipulate almost anything she wanted in a human, or vampire, for that matter; their thoughts, their actions, their words, even being able to reanimate them from the dead, although Demetri had a salty feeling that she never did that. She also had plenty of mental perks herself, being able to predict the future and read minds.

When his father announced dinner was over, Demetri's stomach dropped like a rock. He was so nervous and anxious. He knew she picked up on it. She picked up on anything. She knew what he was thinking, what his past and future held, and she also altered his thinking and emotions. Just being in her presence was nerve wracking enough, but once you knew what she actually _was_, it was so much worse.

As everyone was milling away from the table, Demetri felt chills go down his neck and his back. Well, rather it was Charlotte's breathing, which was polar cold. She stealthily entwined their fingers together and she led him away. Demetri had to slow his breathing around her, trying his hardest to try and seem nonchalant, but it didn't quite work out. She looked back at him, with her blood red eyes, and narrowed them, but she kept walking them up the stair.

They finally reached Charlotte's bedroom and Demetri was so nervous he could hardly breathe. He was pretty sure Charlotte enjoyed that, though. And he wasn't nervous in the aspect that it was their "first time" or anything, but in that every time they did, Charlotte just _scared _him. But she loved inflicting pain upon others, so he was sure this was like the chance of a lifetime for her, and for some reason, tonight, Demetri was extra scared and anxious. She sat down on her bed and started to take out the pieces in her hair- jewels he had gotten her when he had felt a different way.

After that, she stood up and started to undo the laces on her corset, but then stopped and licked those perfect pale red lips. "Could you help me, Demetri?"

Demetri swallowed the lump in his throat and stumbled forward. He gripped a string and started to loosen it. He refused to look her in her demonic eyes, but he didn't really want to look at her chest, either. He decided to just stare at his shoes, but that didn't go well. Charlotte grabbed the bottom of his chin and jerked his head up, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

Quivering, he started to undo the multiple lacings faster until the corset was done. Charlotte let go of his chin, but kept her eyes locked with his the entire time. She gripped her corset and ripped it off, something a grown man couldn't do, but she had no problems. She then rolled her skirts off, until, lastly, she was down to her under clothes. Thankfully, she didn't reach to take those off yet.

Instead, with one swipe, she gripped Demetri's shirt, and in one swift motion, she ripped it clean off, revealing his greatly toned chest. Charlotte smirked and lie herself on the bed, on her back. She started to run through her thick platinum hair, looking lazily at Demetri as he stood there, petrified as a hog before slaughter.

"I get the feeling you don't like me anymore, my sweet Demetri," she said seductively, licking her flawless lips again.

Any other time, Demetri would've immediately dispelled that and told her otherwise, but, for once, he wasn't so sure anymore. The silence between them was so thick, you could've cut it like a cleaver. Demetri didn't see why he had to answer. Charlotte already knew the answer. She just liked to make him squirm and feel uneasy.

She answered his question, like she had read his mind, which she had. "I know, Demetri, and it's true, I do like to see you uncomfortable."

And just like the seductress she was, she started to run her hand up and down her abdomen. Her underwear left very little to the imagination, and Demetri started to feel an excitement deep in his belly. He clenched his fists and adverted his eyes.

In a swish of cold air, Charlotte was behind him, her voluminous hair tumbling over both of their shoulders. She put her cold, dead hands on Demetri's warm, hard shoulders and rested her head on him, moving her pale hands up and down his shoulders to his elbows.

"You're just going to make it harder if you struggle, Demetri. I've heard your thoughts. You have quite the dark imagination," Charlotte chuckled, pressing her finger against his Adam's Apple.

She started to leave kisses on his shoulders, which eventually turned to soft bites. Demetri had to will himself to remain under control. It was hard to deny Charlotte, and he didn't think anyone ever had. She was, truthfully, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Charlotte smiled at his thought. "Awe, Demetri, you're so sweet." She started to run her hands up and down his back. She loved to hear the hammering of his heart in his chest, and the blood rushing through his body. Her eyes turned pitch black, and for a moment, she almost lost herself to animalistic rage.

She snapped herself back to attention and flew back in front of Demetri, putting her hands on his chest. She leaned into him and he embraced her lightly, holding her by the elbows. She rested her head on his chest and started to swirl patterns on his chest. "I still remember when we first met. It's been a long three months." Looking up at him, Demetri remembered.

* * *

**July 17th, 1872**

It was a sunny day when Charlotte stepped out of the carriage, an umbrella shielding her from the sun. Demetri understood why, now, but back then, he thought she always carried an umbrella for style. He could still remember the dress she had been wearing- an odd color, a grey and white dress with black trim. She wore pristine white gloves and her hair seemed to match them. Instantly, he had picked out her crimson eyes, which he had also spotted on her male companion, whom he would figure out to be her brother, Aubry.

Demetri had been standing to the side, since he was the youngest of the household, while his eldest brother, Marco, greeted them. His father and mother stood noble-like behind him, carrying themselves with pride, which was well appropriate, since they were one of the richest families in England.

While Marco was greeting the woman, however, she stared at Demetri with those eyes. Demetri found it very unnerving, but he just couldn't stop meeting her stare. She was absolutely flawless in his eyes, and as she turned and a small patch of sunlight hit her neck, he could've sworn she _glittered_. Like gold in the sunlight. He also understood that part, as well, now, that when _her kind _went out in sunlight, they shimmered like fragments of a million diamonds.

* * *

Charlotte clenched Demetri's fist and he had to blink a few times to return his mind back to the rich, ornate room. He looked down and saw Charlotte looking up at him, and for one fraction of a second, he swore he could've seen an emotion that wasn't pure arrogance. Like she was almost innocent.

Suddenly, Charlotte pushed Demetri onto the bed. She locked the door and then zoomed back to him. She ripped his pants off, throwing the shreds down onto the floor. She put her hands on Demetri and willed him to respond to her. Like an animated robot, Demetri put his hands around her waist and sat up, putting his lips forcibly on hers.

Charlotte let out a gasp of breath and wrapped her hands around his neck as he ran his fingers through her hair, wiping it away from her face. He put his hands on her face and held her as he continued his assault on her mouth, forcing his tongue in and brushing the roof of her mouth and then wrestling her tongue. Charlotte slowly let her hold on Demetri dissolve away, and soon, he was kissing her on his own, not by force. Charlotte wasn't sure if he knew that yet, or not, but she took it either way.

Demetri lied back on the bed again and placed Charlotte right above his hips, the only thing separating them was their underwear. Demetri didn't really understand why he was still doing this, especially since he believed that he hated her, but he did. He looked up to her face, which was buried by her hair. He took a deep breath and reached behind her, sliding his hands up her back to her bra. He unclasped the hooks and threw it to the side carelessly and then rested his warm palms against her cold chest.

Where there should have been a warm heartbeat, there was silence. She was absolutely dead inside, and this hadn't really shocked Demetri, but, for a moment, Charlotte seemed like she would have a heartbeat, since she seemed to be a completely different person. Like the Charlotte he had fallen in love with. Charlotte smirked again, and Demetri plunged into another flashback.

* * *

**September 9th, 1872**

This time, it was at Demetri's family's annual ball. Demetri had been dressed in his suit with freshly polished shoes, as had his three brothers, whom were all older than him. All of them eagerly awaited to see _her_, and only _her_. Charlotte…

She arrived through the grand door, carrying the sides of her skirts. She looked ravishing, even from where they were standing. They waited impatiently, tapping their feet as she neared them, her signature smirk upon her face. She looked among them, but, of course, she picked Demetri.

His brothers watched him with envious glares as Charlotte put her gloved hand out to Demetri for him to take.

* * *

Demetri shook himself back to the present and looked up at her and then he decided he couldn't wait anymore. With greedy hands, he slid his silk briefs down, and then he slipped hers off as well, with a little assistance. Charlotte looked at him eagerly and then, cautiously, she lowered herself onto his length.

The couple both moaned in unison. Charlotte bit her bottom lip and she planted her palms flat on Demetri's lower stomach, rising herself up and down. With every thrust, Demetri grew more and more wanting and needy. He gripped her sides and drove his nails into her hard skin, just barely leaving marks. Demetri doubted she even felt it, but it helped him stay sane, at least.

After they got restless of that, Demetri skillfully put Charlotte under him, so he could have more control. Charlotte's eyes connected with his and she gave him a challenging look, daring him to do something else risky, so he did. He bent his mouth down to her neck and bit down as hard as he could.

Charlotte gasped in surprised and she gripped a fistful of his hair, giving him a surprised look. Demetri smirked and continued his steady rhythm of thrusting, trying to keep his ragged and husky breathing under control, but he couldn't when Charlotte reached her climax. Her body shook and quivered like a taunt bowstring and Demetri couldn't help himself and he also lost himself.

Of all the times they had made love, Demetri hadn't been as tired as this time. Even Charlotte seemed a little tired. Demetri fell on the spot next to Charlotte and Charlotte cuddled up next to him, her head on top of his chest. The steady beat of his heart made Charlotte smirk. If only he knew what was in store for him…

Charlotte sat up and looked down upon him one more time. He put his hands behind his head and looked at her. Charlotte just shrugged and then in the fastness of a lightning bolt, her jaws were clenched around his sweet jugular. Blood rushed out in pools in Charlotte's mouth, almost too fast for her to drink. She had never tasted blood sweeter and more irresistible than his. She clamped her hand over Demetri's mouth to keep him silent and continued to feed until there was barely anything left.

Pulling away reluctantly, she looked down at Demetri. The light in his eyes was starting to fade, and his neck continued to weakly pump out blood. Charlotte shook her head and went to the mirror and brushed her mouth off with a rage. She put powder and blush on to conceal the blood that had stained, and then pulled her clothes on quickly. She brushed her hair and looked back at Demetri, frowning. But then she just shrugged and quietly exited her room.

The house was quiet, with everyone asleep, except for her brother. Aubry was in his room, praying to a God that doesn't exist. Charlotte quietly opened his door. "We need to go, Aubry."

Aubry looked back at her with a sorrowful look, a cross clutched tightly between his hands. "I know, sister. I heard you. I'm asking the Lord for forgiveness."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and brought Aubry to his feet by jerking on his collar. "It's fine. I didn't even kill him."

Aubry shook his head and frowned. "What have you done, sister? I didn't intend upon coming here to kill or hurt innocent people. What you're doing to that man is worse than any death imaginable."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

She gripped Aubry's shoulder tightly and opened the window in his room. She glanced around and, after seeing the coast was clear, she and Aubry vanished out of the window.


End file.
